LayersOfirony
Hello. This is my first time on this article. I hope that i'm not bothering any of you with this. I'll leave it here. The Message. 8:37AM. Hello! I'm SoupDoo on ROBLOX. I used to be a exploiter. I exploited many games, included Twisted Murderer, Welcome to the Town of ROBLOXia, it was fun trolling kids. I've stopped exploiting a year ago, because I eventually got very tired of exploiting. Which, it's normal, since most of my friends had quit going on V3rmillion.net for Exploiting on a kids game, executing cool and rare scripts from their expensive level 7s, destroying servers. However, something happened to me recently. After playing a game of Jailbreak, I got notified about a incoming friend request this morning by this 'user', going by the alias 'LayersOfIrony'. I thought it was pretty weird, being randomly sent a friend request by a complete stranger that I have not been in any games with. I thought to myself that maybe if I accepted the friend request, I could of ask about why he/she friended me. Being the curious teen I was, I accepted the friend request. The weird part of this, was even before I finished typing to them, they typed back first. Here is the chat log I copied and pasted. * 8:37 AM LayersofIrony: Hello, Soup. SoupDoo: Who is this? * LayersofIrony: Simple. I am you. * LayersofIrony: I am nothing but another copy of you. A copy of humanity. A copy of Life and Death. In simple terms, I am Everyone. * SoupDoo: Can you stop being edgy and trying to scare me? Your just nothing but some creepy dude who likes to scare kids. * 8:44 AM LayersofIrony: Life is scary, Soup. Life is a nothing but another enigma, co-existing with Death. My goal is to simply deliver the message. Spread the Word. * LayersofIrony: Spread the word, and I will leave you at your peace. * SoupDoo: Listen here kid your trying to be the next John Doe and its not working. Your not scary, and im not delivering your stupid message. Leave me alone! * 8:51 AM LayersofIrony: So incompetent, are you? Your ignorance is as sharp as a knife. You're going to wish sooner or later that you will deliver that message. =) See you real soon. * SoupDoo: See me real soon? Go ahead, kid * SoupDoo: Come over and try to kill me * SoupDoo: You are nothing but a kid desperate for attention * SoupDoo: I like to see you try to track me * SoupDoo: Hello? * SoupDoo: Respond to me #######(This line was meant to mean trying to bypass ROBLOX's filter with a curse word.) Update #1 11:33PM, September 3rd Hello, I just like to say, thank you people for reading this. Apparently, I have a new update to what was recently happening. I was taking a short nap after going to church, to be disturbed by dozens of notifications about someone attempting to break into my ROBLOX account, but sending 2 Step verification emails. Something was...rather off. It was weird. The first person I thought would do this was LayersofIrony. I once again logged into my ROBLOX, and checked my messages. Soon enough, there it was. He messaged me: *11:14 PMLayersOfIrony: Good evening. I've been waiting. * LayersOfIrony: My friends have been waiting for you, Soup. *SoupDoo: First and foremost, why are you trying to break into my account? Second who are these so called friends? * *LayersOfIrony: Have you forgotten? You're all my friends. But you. You're special. You're a specific friend. I like to toy with incompetent and selfish teens, such as yourself *11:23 PM LayersOfIrony: The act of you taking others' advantages away to feel superior is tantamount of evil. Exploiting that advantage will not help you exploit to be above everyone. * LayersOfIrony: After all, you cannot exploit your own pathetic life just to be above consequences. * *SoupDoo: You're taking this too far. Leave me alone kid. I have connections. I will make you wish youll be sorry. Threatening me like I am a puppet * *LayersOfIrony proceeds to send me a link...to his ROBLOX game?* https://www.roblox.com/games/1023171436/Layers *11:28 PM LayersOfIrony: Connections? You're funny. You're using your 'friends' as bodyguards just to get out of a situation. Pathetic. That goes to show that you are afraid. * LayersOfIrony: Afraid to confront one's own mistakes. Therefore, utilizing your own friends just to run from your mistakes. * *LayersOfIrony: It is a very coward move to do. Is it not? After all, a picture does contain a thousand letters. Goodbye, for now. I knew from that moment, LayersOfIrony seemed like he knew some things about me. He knew about my past experiences trolling kids using exploits. Something is up and it seems pretty weird that this user would know alot of things about me. The scary part that I was questioning myself, was how did he know I was going to message him? Is he a stalker? A bot? Some kid out for vengance? Perhaps one of my real life friends pulling a prank? I don't know, but now for some reason, I don't want to unfriend him or block him just yet. I need to settle something with him. Also, about that place. I haven't played the game, yet. But something seemed wrong about it. I'm not sure what this 'game' is about, but I will try and play this game for you guys atleast in a day or two. I need some rest after what just happened, after all my first day of school is starting tomorrow. I'll keep you updated asap.